Angel Now
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Fairy Fic Godmother again! Prompt: Devil Puck, Angel Rachel :D
1. Chapter 1

Angel Now

It was an industry party; yep Noah Puckerman was in 'the industry', in this case the film industry after being 'discovered' by a modelling scout in the queue for a movie he had fallen into acting just as swiftly and was now one of the most recognised movie stars in the world, so much for him being a 'Lima loser', now he was grossing five million a film, and had three projects on the books. Across from him though in the party was the biggest star in the world, on par with the star of Angelina Jolie and Marylyn Monroe, Rachel Berry, an icon of Broadway and movie she had done exactly as she had said she would in McKinley, she had become a star, a global icon, and the nations sweetheart, and he was the only one who recognised her.

The party was a masquerade party, thrown by some big name in fashion that apparently he had used to model for his publicist and agent had ganged up on him and made him come, the only good thing was the kickass mask that they had gotten him. Based on some stupid TV show that had been on when he was in high school he had a red devil mask and a black designer suit, a glass of champagne in his hands he stalked Rachel around the party, shocked that this was the first time he had seen her since graduation he felt his heart clench more than every picture of her made it do.

He had fucked up, seriously fucked up, after Rachel and Finn's disastrous relationship in junior year he had meant to swoop in before anyone could realise just how fantastic Rachel was, but got scared. After months of hearing her talk about her plans after school and how she was going to break out in the industry, he freaked out and bolted, she had everything sorted out and he was freaking out about what to do with the rest of his life. Ever since he had followed her career religiously, every magazine she was in he bought, or rather got his maid to buy them because some of them were kind of girly, he was head over heels in love with a girl he hadn't seen in the flesh in eight years.

Rachel felt eyes on her and glanced around from the stranger she was talking too, she loved this idea of a masquerade because she could hide in plain sight and still enjoy the party, looking up she blushed behind her mask as she found striking green eyes staring at her from behind a red devil mask. Her mouth curving into a smile she glanced away and looked back, biting her lip to stop herself from giggling happily as she saw him still staring at her, sipping slowly at her drink she excused herself with a smile and headed towards the bra.

She was looking hot, dressed in a strapped tight white dress that stopped mid thigh with golden wings and heels, as well as a golden halo perched delicately on her long brown hair that was curled around her shoulders. Following her as she headed for the bar he downed the drink he was drinking and slid in next to her his arm naturally slipping around her waist to keep her close as the bar got busy. Rachel looked up at him and smiled before turning to the barmen and gently ordered her drink "do you want something?" she asked him.

He shook his head, trying to avoid talking for as long as possible, taking the opportunity to study her face as she turned back to the barmen with a smile and accepted her drink. Rachel sighed as she took a sip of mojito she had ordered, she should feel completely uncomfortable at having this strangers arm around her waist, but part of the appeal of the masquerade was that it was a mystery, though that didn't explain the familiar feeling she felt.

"Dance?" Puck murmured in a low tone into her ear, smirking as his hot breath played across her neck and he saw it erupt in goose bumps.

Rachel smiled and nodded placing down her drink to take his hand as he led her out onto the dance floor, now desperate to know who this well built stranger was, she knew he had to be an actor but the familiar feeling had her memories tugging back to high school. She hadn't kept in touch with anyone from high school, she didn't think any of them would respect her now that she was famous and didn't want the drama of involving them in her life; the only one she knew about was Noah and that was because they worked in the same business and it was hard not to know about the newest action star.

Puck held her close before swinging her out and pulling her in tight to his body, Puck knew that this time he had to take the plunge, now he knew that he could support her and be there for her when he couldn't when he was eighteen, he had been in love with this women for ten years and needed her to know, the good thing with following her life religiously? He knew she was single.

"Noah?" Rachel breathed out suddenly pushing up her mask and looking up at him stunned, as he smirked making himself instantly recognisable even under his mask.

"Hi Rach" he said gently pushing up his own mask, both of them wincing as they were suddenly blinded by a flashbulb, they both looked at each other and laughed, years in the business had numbed them to the constantly lurking paparazzi, and the connection between them had been mentioned before in the media.

"Well he is going to make a lot of money" Puck smiled "the only picture of the Puckleberry reconnection"

"Puckleberry?" Rachel laughed "I haven't heard that since high school"

"I haven't seen you since high school" Puck moaned pulling her closer, remembering her reaction to him earlier and hoping that hadn't changed now that she knew who he was.

"I haven't seen anyone from high school" Rachel admitted looking up at the boy turned into a man, growing up there had always been a flirtation between the two of them, but they had never been able to find their time, and after his bolting away from their friendship in senior year Rachel assumed he just didn't want her.

"Take the plunge take the plunge take the plunge" his brain chanted at him "miss me?" he asked cheekily.

"It is a Possibility" Rachel laughed as they continued to dance oblivious to everyone around them taking off their own masks and watching the two superstars interact on the dance floor, the chemistry between them more potent now than ever before. "Though I might admit it if you missed me"

"Everyday" Puck promised leaning down a little further to whisper in her ear, smirking as he felt her shiver this time.

Rachel bit her lip to prevent herself from blurting out the feelings that she had been carrying around, and looked up into his eyes, always holding the clearest picture of his feelings they sparkled in the flickering light, filled with longing and something she was loath to put a name to unless she was wrong.

The two kept dancing, circling the floor together wrapped in each other's arm, both of them vaguely recognising the lyrics to a old Beyonce song in the background.

"Really?" she breathed out breathlessly, clinging to him, wanting to remember this night for as long as she could if it was all she was going to get.

"Promise" Puck smiled again "I really missed you"

Rachel smiled and eased closer to him as he spun her and pulled her back "I missed you Noah"

"You know no-one has called me Noah since high school, even my mom calls me Puck now"

"I'm sorry?" Rachel stammered a little

"No! No I like you calling me Noah, I just meant I had missed it" he brushed one of her curls behind her ear smiling at her ridiculous halo, vaguely hearing the song playing. "You know there was so much I meant to say to you back then"

"You can say it now" Rachel breathed out, holding her breath in anticipation.

"Ultimately the only thing that matters is that I love you" Puck blurted out as the song became more apparent and he heard the line

"I got my angel now"

Both of them hearing that line laughed a little, breaking the tension that had wrapped them at his admission.

"As much as I have been waiting years for you to say that can we possibly go somewhere else to discuss this?" Rachel asked as she looked around the crowded room.

Puck grinned and nodded, tightening his grip around her waist and leading her out of the party quickly, "oh but Noah" Rachel said halting him behind the valet "I love you too"

Puck breathed out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and pulled her closer, yeah they had a lot to talk about but right now he had to kiss her, brushing off both of their masks, he caressed her cheek and used his other hand to rest on her hip and pull her close, leaning down he lightly brushed his lips against hers, relishing in the moan that escaped from her as he did, before pressing his lips to hers more firmly both of them blind to another flash before they climbed into Puck's car.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

_Well folks it seems magic was at the masquerade last night, two of young Hollywood's stars reconnected at the party of high end fashion guru Kimmy, Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman, formerly classmates at McKinley High in Ohio meet as strangers but before the night was out had created a storm of chemistry around them._

_Cue the cries of protest from the many female fans of Puck, sorry folks we have photographic evidence that they not only danced together, looking extremely comfortable but also that they went home together after a steamy lip lock, the proof below._

_All we can say is, welcome Puckleberry._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N All though this was originally a Fairy Fic Godmother prompt this has been expanded for the ever lovely loyal reviewer .Xo who wanted an expansion so hope you enjoy :D**

**If I haven't replied to any reviews recently I am really sorry but I just have been so busy and will reply next time I promise or try and do them tonight! :D **

Angel Now 2

"Rachel!" the director cried as Rachel wandered on to the set in Paramount currently set up as a Roman town under siege by barbarians, he hurried forward to press a kiss to the superstars cheek and hug her close "how are you darling?

"I am wonderful Carlos and yourself?" she asked pleasantly "and your wife? Maria?"

"She's wonderful thank you! As I am"

"Shooting is going as well as Noah tells me then?"

"Oh yes! It's wonderful and Puck is doing so great, we are doing some of the fight scenes in as little as three takes I haven't seen anything like it"

"That's fantastic" Rachel smiled gently at the young director "and where is 'Maximus'?"

"Just putting his costume away, he'll be out in minutes"

"Seconds" came the gruff voice correcting his director and wrapping his arms around Rachel from behind dropping a kiss onto the bare skin shown by her tank top "hi Sexy" he whispered in a completely different tone making Rachel shiver as always. "I'll see you in two days then boss?" he asked Carlos who was watching the couple in awe.

"Uh yes 'Maximus', I'll see you on Monday"

"Awesome" Puck grinned wrapping his arm around Rachel as they both walked away together; Rachel's arm around his narrow waist their heads together as they talked about their day, both of them ignoring the paparazzi as they walked outside now used to the constant presence of them. They had become the power couple Rachel had wanted to be with Finn in high school. But now in the true sense of the word as a globally know couple, Puckleberry was still their name and in accordance with their superpower status had their own group of photographers following them constantly.

"Puck, Puck! How was shooting!"

"Rachel have you got another film project coming up!"

"Are you guys getting married soon!"

The questions were screamed at them from the other side of the fence as Puck directed Rachel to their Land Rover with a hand at the small of her back, both of them waving a hand in hello to the paparazzi but ignoring the questions. If you answered one you were stuck and have to answer them all, and the questions never stopped coming.

"I hate this car" Rachel groused as she struggled into the high cab and slammed her door closed behind her, Puck climbing into the driving seat.

"It's perfect for keeping them away" Puck argued nodding at the photographers "and the tinted windows"

"Which we have in our other cars" Rachel said rolling her eyes "you just wanted a Hummer and I wouldn't let you so you punish me with this monstrosity"

"Hey that's what you called the Hummer" Puck said brightly laughing as Rachel reached over and slapped him lightly in the chest "where are we having dinner tonight?" he changed the conversation as he drove slowly past the photographers who swarmed the car trying to get photos before Puck finally got past them and headed towards home in a sky rise in central LA.

"Your publicist emailed me earlier and said we had to go the new restaurant Fuinn"

"Great" Puck said fantastically pulling into the parking lot at SB Tower and up their private elevator "do you think my publicist will ever just leave us alone?"

"Not on a weekend" Rachel laughed as she stripped off in the hallway and headed towards their bathroom in the nude throwing back an inviting look as the door swung closed behind her. Thanking god for giving him a third chance at Rachel Berry Puck tugged his t-shirt over his head as he headed to the bathroom, he loved his life.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeee

_Puckleberry stepped out last night to check out the new restaurant Fuinn, owned by a former school friend of the couple but completely paid for by her father rather than hard work, the super couple were surprised to run into Quinn and Finn Hudson. Rachel managed to stay gracious despite her widely published difficult teenage years and congratulated the two on their new restaurant before leaving after a quick meal and heading home with her gorgeous boyfriend._

_Rachel has certainly managed to tame the beast in Puck since the beginning of their whirlwind romance last year, the once party animal now stays by his girlfriend's side on nights out and those are few and far between nowadays. As always this couple brings a smile to our face and we are glad they seem so solid!_

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Rach where are you?" Puck called entering their penthouse and chucking his bag onto the floor finally having finished filming on his most recent project, an epic Roman film with Taylor Lautner as his partner who was fighting for the other side "I'm all finished until promotion now!"

"I'm in the study reading scripts" Rachel called putting it down ready for him to sweep her up and place her on his lap.

"Hello Angel" he said doing exactly what she thought and holding her close as she sat across his lap "so I am all finished"

"I heard, that's fantastic! And Early!" Rachel said with a smile

"All my scenes are done not the female ones"

"Female ones? You mean Taylor's love interest? Naya is playing her right?"

"Yeah, little diva" Puck groused only earning himself a light slap around the back of the head for his troubles, which he ignored and corrected himself "yes her scenes with Taylor need a little tweaking apparently, though of course she is 'so excited!'" he mocked "seriously everything she does she is so excited about! I feel like telling her to find a new adjective"

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, having never worked with Naya Rivera she couldn't comment and didn't feel the need to comment knowing it would just fuel him if she did.

"I've been reading scripts all day" she changed the conversation giggling as Puck tickled her for ignoring his comment but letting her change the conversation.

"Anything good Angel?" Puck asked curiously, calling her again by the nickname he had given her for the costume she was wearing when he got his third chance with her at the Masquerade party for Kimmy fashion.

"A few" Rachel shrugged "nothing really jumping out at me right now, I don't think my heart is in it"

"What's wrong?" Puck asked in fear, knowing Rachel lived for her career and since her first film at eighteen had never released less than two films a year in the last ten years, the year before she had done four.

"There is nothing wrong" Rachel assured him "I've already spent the first half of the year doing a film, but none of this other projects are grabbing my interest and the other project I was planning on doing fell through"

"Oh?"

"Lack of funding, it was independent film that wouldn't have been a blockbuster but still enjoyable"

"Shame" Puck sympathised "I mostly get handed action film scripts so I'm not exactly sure where you are coming from but still I'm sorry"

"But you like action films, and you fell asleep at the last premiere of my 'intellectual' films"

Suitably chastised Puck pouted and looked up at his girlfriend through his eyelashes giving her her own patented pout that usually had his will crumbling when she used it.

"So I have a reason why none of this are interesting me" Rachel said slowly turning to the pile of scripts and fussing with them "a pretty big reason"

"Yeah? Don't like the directors?" Puck joked, always finding it surprising that Rachel got along so well with everybody in this business when people in school had always made her feel so bad.

"No it's going to be a busy year for me without a film" Rachel said shyly still not looking at him, feeling him tense underneath her in worry as she failed to explain herself properly, picking up the hand that was resting across her lap she pressed it slowly against her flat stomach and looking up finally.

Looking at his hand and then up to Rachel eyes as she bit her lip and looked at him worriedly it finally twigged in his head what she was getting at and his grip on her tightened instantly.

"Baby?"

"Well yes we are having one" Rachel laughed at his slip of tongue only to squeal as he picked her up and stood up spinning her around as he whooped in happiness and spun her around and around until and gentle hand on his neck stopped him.

"Darling please stop" Rachel whimpered a little a hand on her upset stomach, her words automatically pausing his movements before he placed her gently on the sofa and pelted for the kitchen returning thirty seconds later with a ginger ale and saltines.

"sorry I was excited" Puck mumbled pushing them into Rachel's hands "how have I not noticed the morning sickness?"

"It's more like afternoon sickness for me right now" Rachel groused sipping at the ale "but I also wanted to make sure before I told you and I took a pregnancy test this morning"

"You have made me the happiest man in the world" Puck said seriously "I thought you had when you agreed to go out me, but no this is the best day of my life"

"I think we will top it" Rachel assured him "the day he or she is born"

"Very true" Puck said pressing a kiss to Rachel's belly "and the day you marry me"

"That is not how you are asking me" Rachel said in shock "and I am not marrying you until my figure is back as well!"

"Anything" Puck agreed, knowing he would give her anything.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Brushing Rachel's hair out of her face as she lay on her back sleeping, Puck couldn't help but stoke his long fingers down her face, he couldn't believe his life now it had changed so quickly in retrospect in a small amount of time. Rachel had changed his perspective on life, it was no longer important to take every single film that he was offered he chose the projects he liked and as such they were received better, and critically acclaimed more.

Hearing murmuring over the baby monitor on the bedside table he slipped from the bed and hurried through to his sons room "Hi Malachi" he said picking him up gently as he fussed in his crib "quiet angel let's not wake mommy ok?" he sat down on the arm chair and rocked his son gently. Finding his name had been a struggle, it had to be both Jewish and Hebrew in nature, badass and mean Angel eventually he had stumbled onto Malachi and sold Rachel on the idea. Now Puck really did have his Angel Now. Or rather Angel's.


End file.
